If Stars Collide
by Fire and Iron Teeth
Summary: What were to happen if the Thirteen survived and Elide doesn't end with Lorcan? Spoiler: it gets messy.
1. Nothing Interesting

**_A/N: This is a ToG AU where the 13 didn't die and Elide doesn't get together with Lorcan. I know the whole 13 not dying is going to mess with the lore a little bit, but I don't care. There will also be some other editing to make the story flow better. It's like a parallel universe almost but a few minor details are off. This is going to be very gay…. This is also going to be from Manon's POV. I'm not sure if I'll make this multi chapter or not so we'll see what happens._**

Chapter 1: Nothing Interesting

Maeve and Erawan were finally gone, the battle finally over. It would take years to rebuild, Manon knew that, but she was grateful that at least all of the thirteen made it out, even if they were traded for Crochan witches- her Crochan witches.

Staring intently into the horizon from her stance on the balcony of her room in Aelin's castle, Manon began thinking over the events of the battle once more.

Asterin and the rest of the thirteen were intercepted and forced to stand down by a legion of Crochan witches that sacrificed themselves in the place of the Ironteeth.

Manon had been watching the events unfold from the top of the wall in horror. Most of her attention was on the confrontation in the sky of the two groups, but she also began to notice how close the tower was from use. She silently begged one group to destroy the tower, even if that meant she lost her thirteen. In the end, Crochan won, and the thirteen returned to Manon, lying limp on the hard stone, passed out.

"Manon. " Asterin walked behind then placed a hand on the Wing Leader's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, but we still won the war, even if it wasn't in an amazing fashion."

Manon turned to her second. "At least I didn't lose you."

"That is true."

Looking back into the distance, the Queen once more began thinking intently. "I also didn't lose Elide."

"It was touch and go for a little while, but yes, she is alive and well. Almost a miracle at this point." Asterin smiled, irking Manon because she knew her second was in her head. She knew Asterin was certain of the reason Manon was grateful.

"I hope Lorcan makes her happy." The look she gave betrayed her, conveying the true pain she felt about the situation.

Asterin, despite her usual straightforward nature and to the surprise of Manon, decided against attempting to convince her cousin to admit how she felt. "Yes, I'm sure he will."

Manon walked inside her room, the sun falling far enough beneath the horizon stars became clear in the clear sky. Asterin followed, deciding to return to her own chambers.

"I hope for your sake, Manon, that you truly do wish Elide and Lorcan the best." Asterin did not wait for a reply before closing the door behind her.

Left to think, a retort still fresh in her tongue, Manon removed her armor and Wind Cleaver, and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Of course I wish them the best, why would I not?"

She knew the answer as well as anybody else, but refused to acknowledge it. Every part of her soul knew why she wanted the human beside her, and no amount of convincing would change that. No amount of convincing would stop her from wanting to rip the Fae male's throat out with her teeth.

Deciding to ignore the situation, Manon attempted to fall asleep, succeeding barely with harsh nightmares from the war plaguing her fitful sleep.

Manon woke the next morning feeling even more tired than prior to sleeping.

Before joining the others in the dining hall for breakfast, as Aelin had requested the day before, Manon dressed in her leathers and attached Wind Cleaver to her back. Taking a quick look in the mirror, she decided braiding her hair would also be smart.

A red cloak hung off the side of the mirror, and Manon debated wearing it. After the destruction of the first one, the Crochans gave another to honor their queen. Feeling immensely guilty, she refused to wear it. She knew she had to wear it though, as a Crochan queen Manon needed to show her loyalty to her people. Donning her cloak and crown, she left her room with any doubts shoved and locked into the back of her mind.

Following the twisting corridors of Aelin's castle was near impossible. Knowing only how to get to the dining hall and back made Manon realize she needed to explore the castle more to become comfortable with it. The witches would be leaving the next day, so she remembered there would be no point to learning about the castle.

Entering the dining hall, Manon was greeted by the sight of Aelin's friends. Rowan was sitting to the right of Aelin and Fenrys to the left.

Immediately after noticing that, the door behind Manon opened. Elide was face to face with her, and Lorcan was behind her.

Elide smiled cheerfully. "Good morning, Manon."

"Good morning, witchling."

Lorcan sneered at the name Manon gave Elide.

"Oh calm down, Lord Lorchan Lochan."

Manon walked away feeling a heavy stare on her back taking a seat next to Asterin. The rest of the thirteen decided not to join the group and instead went to feed their wyverns.

Elide decided to sit across from Manon, Lorcan next to her. Manon did not want to look at the pair of them, but she endured for Elide's sake.

After a moment, Aelin stood, her crowns shining as though a candle was directly in front of it. Manon figured it was one of her Fae dog's magics.

"I would like to say thank you to everybody here for their efforts in this past war. It was by no means easy."

The speech went on for many more minutes and Manon was not paying attention to any of it. She hoped Asterin was listening so she could give any important information later.

Aelin finished, and everybody began clapping and cheering. Food was brought out by people in bandages and casts, but they looked happy nonetheless.

"Manon?"

Looking up, Manon saw Elide looking expectantly at her.

"Did you ask something?"

A look Manon could not identify flashed across Elide's face before disappearing.

"How did you sleep last night?" Elide asked, smiling.

"As well as you can expect. How did you sleep?"

Elide smiled. "Well I slept, other than that nothing interesting happened."

Based on the look on Lorcan's face, he did not seem to think nothing interesting happened. He seemed to be in shock and angry about what Elide said but Manon did not know why.

Just as Manon was about to mention it, a loud bang sounded from outside the castle. With everybody still in fighting mode, the entire table shifted as twenty war hardened soldiers rose in a fraction of a second, the metallic scent of magic filling the air.

Aelin looked at everybody. "What was that?"

Nobody had an answer.

Rushing out of the room, they all split into their own groups to figure out what the noise was.

**_A/N; I know this is kind of a messy ending but eh. I hope you like it, hopefully I'll actually keep writing instead of writing like 3 stories then disappearing for like 7 months._**

**_Thanks for reading!_**

**_Fire and Iron Teeth_**


	2. Knight in Not-So Shining Armor

**_A/N; We've made it to two updates!?_** **_They probably will start coming out more reguarly and more spaced out once I actually get a life._**

Chapter 2 - Knight In Not-So Shining Armor

Manon and Asterin called their wyverns, hoping to fly toward the sound. They moved toward an open window, waiting to jump to join their mounts.

"Manon, wait." Elide walked so she was behind the pair. "I want to go with you."

Manon attempted to keep a stoic face. "Without your little fae prince you can't walk." She heard Asterin stifle a laugh behind her.

Lorcan shot Manon an icy stare but said nothing.

"I'll be fine, I want to help you." Determination shone in Elide's eyes.

Sighing, Manon relented. "Fine, since Abraxos already knows you he shouldn't try and tip you off."

Elide smiled and clapped her hands together. "Great, when are they coming?"

The beating of wings alerted Asterin of their arrival. "Now I suppose."

Manon grinned. "Then let's go, we are already the last to leave." She grabbed Elide's hand and guided her to the window. Abraxos was waiting just below the window, spidersilk wings shining in the morning sunlight. "Just jump, he'll catch you."

"I trust him." Elide said before jumping. She landed on his back and looked up excitedly at Manon who quickly followed.

Grabbing the reins, Manon guided Abraxos higher in an attempt to see where the noise may have came from.

"Aelin is over there." Elide pointed to the gardens where fire was moving like a viscous liquid.

Giving a hand signal to follow her, Manon guided Abraxos to the queen. She prayed to the Three-Faced Goddess Erawan or Maeve weren't back. It was obvious they couldn't come back, but the fear still festered in the back of Manon's mind.

They circled above the garden, hoping to see why fire was still moving through the bushes. "What's going on?" Elide tried to look around, Manon's arms on either side of her body inhibiting movement.

"Manon." Aelin yelled from the ground.

"What's going on, Aelin?"

"It seems like there's a giant worm burrowing under the garden. The loud bang we heard was probably one of the trees getting knocked down by it. I think I read about them when I was still with Arobynn. They're called Middengard Wyrms."

"Okay, Middengard Wyrm, how do we kill it?"

Aelin looked at Manon carefully. "You have Wind-Cleaver, right? Just kill it with that."

"Why don't you do it, Queen? You have fire do you not?"

"It's easier to kill them with physical weapons and I don't have Goldryn with me." Aelin grinned. "Do you think you can handle it, witch?"

Manon rolled her eyes, "Yes, holy queen of Terrasen, I can handle it." She sketched a bow the best she could while holding Elide.

"Good, I'll leave you to it. If you do end up requiring assistance I'll be in the castle." Aelin and Rowan went to alert the others of the problem, leaving Asterin, Manon, and Elide to deal with the wyrm.

The wyverns landed in a small clearing outside of the garden to let the females prepare for the fight.

Asterin drew her sword and jumped off her mount, Narene. "Alright Manon, let's go deal with this thing. Middengard Wyrm or whatever it's gods damned name is."

Manon nodded at her second then jumped off Abraxos before she turned to Elide. "What are you doing."

Elide thought for a moment. "Do you have any spare weapons?"

"No, only Wind-Cleaver."

"I have a spare dagger, if you'd like." Asterin unbuckled the weapon from her belt loop and held it out for Elide.

Manon shot Asterin a cold look but her second only grinned like a cat.

"I suppose that works", Elide said before hopping off Abraxos, taking Manon's hand. As soon as she touched the ground her ankle immediately gave out beneath her.

"Elide are you sure this is okay?" Manon looked at her, concern flashing in her eyes.

"I'm sure, I just need to get used to walking without Lorcan."

The mention of the Fae warriors name agitated Manon. She knew that Elide was dedicated to her fiancé. Hell, she rode in on a horse facing certain death for him. Immediately she let go of Elide's hand, ignoring the look of shock on her face.

"Alright, you stay here, Elide. There's no need to risk your safety for a stupid issue like this."

Elide huffed indignantly but sat down next to Abraxos. "Fine, as you wish, Wing Leader."

Manon and Asterin began to walk carefully into the maze of flowers and bushes, looking for the monster. They soon came to see a large hole that appeared to be an entrance to the Middengard Wyrms labyrinth. Asterin jumped down first, Manon following shortly after.

"Do you hear it? I doubt we would be able to see it in this darkness." Manon asked, annoyed at the total darkness.

"I don't, let's follow this tunnel and see where it leads, hopefully we'll find an exit somewhere."

Asterin led Manon through the tunnels, her fingers staying on the side of the tunnel in an attempt to not get lost. After what felt like half an hour, the ground began shaking, dirt falling from the top of the tunnel.

"Get Wind-Cleaver and hit the roof of this until it collapses", Asterin laughed. "Hopefully we won't die."

Manon scoffed and started cutting at the roof. After a minute the dirt gave way and opened a small hole. The pair climbed out and looked at their surroundings. The tremors had not stopped, indicating to them the monster was still nearby. Surveying the area, Manon immediately noticed it was the field near the garden.

"Asterin", Manon was cut off by Abraxos' roar. She looked up to see her wyvern diving for what she assumed to be the Middengard Wyrm. The pink brown flesh and rows of teeth were threatening, and Manon knew it wouldn't be easy to kill it. Manon cursed colorfully when she realised Elide was attempting to get away, but her ankle was severely impairing her abilities. Feeling her iron teeth and iron nails on the hand not holding wind cleaver slide into place, Manon sprinted toward Elide.

"Manon, you can't just run in without a plan." Asterin yelled after her cousin, following her with her nails and teeth in place.

She ignored Asterin and instead jumped onto the side of the beast, digging her iron nails into the hard flesh, Wind-Cleaver following soon after. The worm began to thrash violently, Manon's nails the only thing keeping her attached to the being.

Asterin jumped next to Manon and climbed on top of the monster. She began digging into it's back, ribbons of flesh flying in all directions. Abraxos joined soon after, using his tail and claws to hold the Middengard Wyrm down.

Manon then climbed next to Asterin and dove her weapon into the exposed area already created. The thrashing being made a sound like a scream and began thrashing more. Remembering Elide lying on the ground feet from the fight made Manon realize they had to end the fight soon.

She pulled the sword back out of the Wyrm. Manon plunged the sword back in with all the force she had in her body. Hearing the scream satisfied some dark part of Manon and she twisted the sword, forcing it deeper down. The Wyrm went limp, the tip of its tail still thrashing for a moment before stopping completely.

"Fuck you, Aelin." Manon spat at the dead creature.

Asterin laughed and Abraxos landed softly on the ground.

Manon jumped onto the ground and walked over to where Elide still lay. "Are you okay?" Manon asked, her voice flat.

Elide got on her knees and grabbed Manon's hand, pulling her down into a tight embrace. "Are you okay"

"I'm fine, bloody, but fine. I don't think you want to hug me right now."

Elide looked into Manon's eyes. "I don't care, I've dealt with worse. How did you kill the Middengard Wyrm?"

"I don't know, maybe hit an artery or something. Abraxos beat the thing half to death with his tail, I think he may have been able to finish the thing off without our help if he tried", Manon chuckled under her breath. "Let's go back to the castle."

Elide blushed almost imperceptibly. "I think I may have fractured my ankle."

Manon laughed and picked up Elide, then carried her back to the castle. At the front gate, a very pissed off Lorcan met them.

"What in Hellas name happened to Elide? Who's blood is that?" Lorcan was visibly shaking in anger.

"Get your sword out of your ass, she's fine. The blood is from the Middengard Wyrm, she's fine." Manon set Elide down gently and gave the girl a pat on the shoulder. "Have fun with your Fae princess."

Asterin laughed loudly and sauntered into the castle, Manon following shortly after. They left a shocked Lorcan and laughing Elide standing at the gate, no sign of a fractured ankle.

They met Aelin in her throne room getting a foot massage from Rowan. Both Manon and Asterin sketched a mocking how.

"The Middengard Wyrm is dead, your highness,'' Manon said, sarcasm dripping off her words like honey. "But the corpse is for you to handle."

"Thank you, Manon and Asterin, so glad I didn't have to get blood all over my dress." Aelin chuckled. "I'll deal with the body, Queen of the Wastes."

Manon rolled her eyes and left swiftly, Asterin close behind.

"At least we will never have to see another one of those again." Asterin said as she attempted to pick out flesh from under her iron nails.

Manon signed heavily. "I suppose."

"You did really good." Elide was standing in the doorway, obviously favoring her damaged ankle. "I wish I could have done more."

"You're alive, that's all we need" Manon responded, keeping emotion from her voice.

"Yes, I suppose."

Manon began walking to her room swiftly, hoping to get away from Elide. The latter attempted to follow, her ankle once more inhibiting her movement.

"Manon, wait" Elide called after the witch. She turned around, a blank expression plastered onto her face.

"What, Elide?"

Blushing, Elide looked down. "May I join you?" She stuttered out.

"I suppose, witchling" Manon grinned. "Asterin, go check on the wyverns then you can do whatever you like."

Asterin nodded and walked away from the two. "Don't do anything stupid, Manon."

They both rolled their eyes. "Let's go, witchling, I need to take a shower and clean my leathers. You can join me if you wish, but isn't Lorcan going to get angry?"

"He's out training with Rowan and Fenrys, he doesn't have to know." Elide winked, grinning.

"You're getting risky, witchling." Manon smiled back.

"It's all worth it."

"If you say so."

The two walked in comfortable quiet to Manon's room, encountering no other castle inhabitants on the way.

**_A/N: I could probably keep going and make an actual full length chapter but where's the fun in that? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, who knows what will happen next time? I don't think I'll change the rating but who knows what will happen._**


	3. For the Love of Dogs

**_A/N; Am I actually being able to update properly??? Hot damn. This is kind of late but at least I'm updating._**

Chapter 3 - For the Love of Dogs

Manon opened the door to her suite, motioning for Elide to enter first. Elide stepped in hesitantly before Manon followed and softly closed the door behind them.

"So this is it, the witch's lair." Elide said teasingly.

"I suppose you may call it that, but I'll be leaving tomorrow evening for the Wastes." Unclasping her cape and removing the crown, the unused room felt smaller than how Manon remembered with Elide standing near her. "I'm going to bathe, you may sit on the bed or whatever pleases you."

Elide watched the witch enter the separate room and close the door.

"Shit." Manon swore under her breath, realizing she forgot to request hot water before returning. Feeling as though she could not simply return to Elide since the girl would make fun of her, Manon decided to simply use the cold water from the night before. She left the chamber after she finished, suppressing her shivers underneath a thin towel.

"You look cold, Manon." Elide noted with a hint of amusement.

Manon glared at the other female before taking off the towel and putting on a white button up and panties.

"Who's shirt is that?"

"The Princeling. He left it in my belongings quite some time ago."

Manon caught a flash of something in Elide's eyes for a split second before disappearing. "You should come with us. Join the Thirteen in the Wastes." Manon joined Elide on the bed, the former lying sideways as the latter sat on the edge.

"I can't leave Perranth and Lorcan behind."

"Leave Lorcan to that, you can return after a few months."

"He's going to get suspicious about me staying with you." Elide sighed.

Manon gave a half smile, "If it pleases him I can have you sleep in one of Ansel's dirty inns instead of the castle."

"Very funny, Manon. I'll talk with him about it tonight."

"You're not staying the night?" Manon asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's practically still morning, I can't stay in your room all day and night." Elide flushed and looked away, her posture straightening. "It would seem very odd given my engagement to Lorcan."

"Why do I care about Lorcan, or any of those bastards' opinions?" Manon's voice was like that of an asp, sharp and deadly. It was not a tone she commonly used since Morath. She saw Elide tense and her eyes darken.

"If you care about me then you should also care about my land and people."

"Do not attempt to manipulate me into submission, witchling, I know who I care for and it just so happens that Lorcan is not one of them." Manon narrowed her eyes at the other girl. "Who are you trying to impress?"

"What would you do if I said I do not care for Dorian?" Elide dodged the question, her hands folded tightly in her lap.

"Feel how you wish about him, I for one cannot say I know my feelings for him either."

A deep tension settled over the pair. Elide fixed her gaze somewhere distant, not knowing what to say. Manon shifted so she was staring at the ceiling. Several minutes passed in silence, and Manon began to drift into sleep.

"Manon," Elide began, her voice starling Manon out of her drowsiness. "I just-" she was cut off by a loud knock on the door of the room. Both of the women looked at each other then the door. Getting up and walking toward the door, Manon hoped Asterin had not sent Sorrel to harass herself and Elide. She opened the door, expecting her third and instead a dark, looming figure filled the doorway.

"Why hello there, Lord Lorcan Lochan, how may I be of service to you this fine afternoon.' False sincerity saturated every syllable.

"Why is my fiancée in your bedroom, witch." The dark haired Fae male demanded.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Lorcan said through gritted teeth. "I know how you feel for her, did you lure her to your chambers in an attempt to swoon her? I can see you're already half ready to bed her." He said, eyeing Manon's lack of clothing. She bared her iron teeth at his statement.

"Watch your tongue, Fae, before I rip it out."

"I'm not scared of you." Lorcan looked ready to continue, Elide cutting him off with a sharp glare from behind Manon.

"Be quiet, Lorcan, she hasn't attempted anything." Elide said sharply.

"Oh, witchling, when did you get behind me." Manon grinned over her shoulder at the other female. Elide rolled her eyes in response, Lorcan held out his hand in an attempt to coax Elide from behind the witch.

"Come with me back to our chambers, I'll forget about all of this and we can have a nice night together." Manon saw his pleading eyes, desperation in his voice. She turned to look at the other female, wondering her decision. Elide grabbed Manon's shoulder and pulled her behind the threshold and slammed the door in Lorcan's face.

"I can make my own decisions, you don't need to parent me. We're engaged for the Mother's sake." She said loud enough to be heard on the other side of the door.

"I don't believe I've ever heard that reference to the Three Faced Goddess before, I'm glad you referenced the Mother and not Maiden or Crone." Manon grinned and walked toward the bed. Elide frowned and followed Manon, her ankle slowing her steps. She slapped Manon, ire in her dark eyes.

"Why would you speak to Lorcan like that?" Elide demanded.

"I spoke to him as he deserves to be spoken to. He is nothing more than a Fae dog, groveling at your feet because you gave him attention and scratched behind his ears." Manon's irritation grew as she spoke, her voice dropping to an intimidating growl. "You gave him treats and praised him for small things and he in turn gave you attention you desperately needed after being chained to that gods damned castle for years."

"You're wrong, Manon, this is more than that, I love him and he loves me, and he is going to bind his life to mine so we can live together." Anger strained her voice, and Manon saw hurt in her eyes.

"You're blinding yourself, witchling, for the love of some mutt that paws at your feet and growls at everyone that tries to even have a relationship with you." Manon saw Elide come to the realization that her fiance was controlling her. Not like Rowan, he would let Aelin make decisions and do as she pleased because he trusted her. Lorcan was darker, his attachment to Hellas binding him to something less desirable. "He is blood sworn to Aelin, and that means he can never truly be fully yours. She can call and command him at will if she so chooses."

"No." Elide whispers and sits on the bed. Manon simply looks at the other female, not knowing what to say.

Suddenly, Elide's face hardened, and she slapped Manon once more on her cheek.

"I know what you're doing, and I won't fall for it. Don't try to make Lorcan seem like the bad guy so I'll come and join you in your big castle and leave him behind. I'm not going to do that."

"That's not what I'm doing you're twisting my words."

"Oh rutting hell stop playing innocent, Manon." Elide stood, wincing due to her ankle. "I know you don't like Lorcan for reasons I can't fathom. Is it because he's stronger than you? Maybe because I'm closer with him." Manon did not respond. "I don't care why, just stop."

"Elide, I don't think you understand." Manon stood up.

"I don't care to understand." Her ankle inhibiting fast walking, Elide walked slowly to the door, and slammed it without saying a word.

Manon was not sure if she should have gone after her, though in the end she didn't, deciding instead to clean her leathers and then spend time with Abraxos, her mind still wandering to the girl frequently through the day.

**_A/N: I'm sorry for demonizing Lorcan, it must be done for the sake of this ship!!_**


End file.
